One of Them
by Lil' Fizz
Summary: Jinx, Axel, Jasmine and Hazel find themselves in deep trouble when they come home after a day out, and find that everyone's turned into zombies! With the help of a couple of lucky survivors, will they cure the plague? Or will their individual problems get in the way? Rated T because it's a zombie apocalypse!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Is it me, or is it kinda deserted out here?" Jinx asked, looking around the cold, dark street that they were walking down.

Jasmine shrugged. "Maybe," she said. "I just hope that Dad won't be mad that we got back after dark."

Jinx and Jasmine weren't related, but Jasmine and her brother Axel were the kids of Jinx's boss, so they bonded over working in the same place.

"I know the feeling," Jinx's cousin Hazel said. "One time, I got home sooo late, when I finally got home, Mummy said to me-"

"Shut up, Hazel," Jinx interrupted.

Hazel was a terrible chatterbox, and once going, had to be stopped, before she talked the hind legs off a donkey.

"Well, we're here now," Axel – Jasmine's older brother said. "It's not too late; I don't think Dad will be too mad."

The four knocked on the door, and…

Nothing.

They knocked again.

"That's odd," Axel said.

"Do…you think something's happened?" Jasmine asked, jumping the worst scenario, as usual.

"Nah," Axel reassured his little sister. "Doesn't Dad keep a spare key to the theatre under the mat? If we get in we can see what's going on."

He found the key and unlocked the door.

It was oddly quiet inside. The Muppet Theatre was usually lively, and madly noisy.

"Dad?" Jasmine called into the silence. "What's up? Why didn't you open the-"

"Shh!"

Jasmine was cut off by a frightened and urgent voice in the corner.

It was Walter, Jinx's boyfriend, curled into a ball in the corner of the room.

"Walter?" Jinx said. "What's up?"

"Sh!" Walter repeated. He began to speak in whisper. "I don't know quite how to say this, but everyone in the theatre has turned into…weird monsters."

"What?" Hazel said, not believing him in the slightest.

Jasmine and Axel glanced at each other. They knew that Walter wouldn't lie, but what he was saying couldn't possibly be true…could it?

Jinx sat down next to him. "What do you mean by 'monsters'?"

"I…I don't know!" Walter was shell-shocked; he was visibly shaking, and wouldn't talk properly.

"One minute they were fine," Walter said. "But the next minute, their eyes were red, and their skin was all grey and covered in bites."

"Like a zombie?" Jasmine said.

"Jas, zombies don't exist," Axel said.

"Well, obviously they do!"

Jinx and Walter ignored the argument between the two siblings.

"They got your brother," Walter said.

Jinx didn't know how to react to this. Her big brother Ebony couldn't have turned into a monster while she was gone! That was ridiculous!

And yet, Walter wasn't shell-shocked for no reason.

It had to be true.

Suddenly, Jasmine and Axel's squabbling was cut off, as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and low groaning.

When Hazel saw what it was, she screamed.

"What is _that_?!"

"Not what," Axel corrected. " _Who_."

It was Ebony.

There no doubt about it. Despite his blood-red eyes, and his chewed-up grey-ish fur, and his huge bite-mark on his left shoulder, it was definitely Jinx's older brother.

"Ebony?" Jinx said, her voice barely above a shocked whisper. "What's happened to you?"

Ebony didn't react. He trudged forward at a snail's pace, his glassy eyes fixed on Jinx.

"Ebony, don't you remember me? I'm Jinx, you're little sister. Y-you wouldn't eat me…would you? Ebony?"

Ebony was getting dangerously close to Jinx, and Jinx still refused to move. But before Jinx managed to get bitten, on a spontaneous impulse, Walter seized her hand and yanked her out of the way.

"We-we've gotta get out of here!" Axel yelled. "Quick! Out! Out! Out!"

The five of them rushed out of the front door, slammed it shut, and Axel leaned against it for good measure.

"This is crazy!" Jasmine declared. "Where's Dad?"

"He's one of them now," Walter said.

"What about Mum?" Axel said. "Is she a zombie too?"

"Yep."

"Is _everyone_ a zombie?"

"As far as I know."

None of them had time to let this sink in, before they heard a desperate cry of: "Help!"

It came from the window of the top floor of the theatre. Inside, Axel and Jasmine's cousin Robin was cornered by two zombies.

"Robin!" Axel cried. "Don't worry, Robin! We'll get you out of there!"

"There's no time!" Robin called back.

He slid the window open, and cautiously edged out of it, onto the window ledge.

Axel's eyes widened in fear, as he realized what Robin was doing.

"No! Robin, don't jump! You're too high up, you'll kill yourself!"

"He's gone nuts." Jinx declared.

"Are you crazy?" Axel called.

"No," Robin said. "But I'm desperate."

And with that, he took a leap of faith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was eerily quiet after Robin jumped. He hit the ground with a smack, and didn't move or make a noise.

"Robin?" Axel called, uncertainly. "Oh, man, no!"

He ran over to Robin's side, and tried desperately to get him to get up.

"Oww," Robin groaned, finally waking up.

"Robin!" Jasmine cried. "You're not dead!"

"No, but he's badly hurt," Axel said. He guided Robin into a sitting position. "You alright, buddy?"

"Yeah," Robin replied. "Ah, my foot! Yeah, I think so. Did I escape the zombies alright? I didn't get bitten?" He inspected himself for bite-marks.

"Nah," Axel said. "You got out of there with bags of time."

"You were awesome!" Jasmine said.

"He was crazy," Hazel said (causing Jinx to step on her foot).

"So, what happened?" Axel asked. "How did you escape?"

"Once I'd heard about the zombies, I hid in my room, curled up in my wardrobe. It was safe for a while, but after they busted in, I was trapped! With no choice but to jump out the window. You heard about the zombies then…huh?"

The group nodded.

"We've gotta think of a plan of action, and I think it would be best if we split up."

There was only one problem, Robin had sprained his ankle, and couldn't walk on it.

Fortunately, Jinx found a half-broken branch on a tree, and snapped it off for him to use as a crutch

Robin could just about walk with it.

"OK," Axel said, chewing his lip thoughtfully. "I'm gonna go back into the theatre to look for weapons to attack the zombies with. Walter, you'd better come with me. Jasmine, you go with Robin, you're first priority is to find someone who can fix Robin's leg, so you'll have to protect him from zombies along the way. And…I guess that leaves Jinx with Hazel."

Up until that point, no-one had complained, but Jinx let out a groan. "I have to go with Hazel? No way!"

Axel sighed. "Just do it, Jinx, we don't have time for an argument now!"

Axel was about to head into the theatre with Walter, when he turned back to look at his friends.

"Good luck, guys." Is all he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"This is sooo spooky!" Hazel declared. "It's all dark, and quiet, and-"

 _Snap!_

"What was that?!"

"I stepped on a twig," Jinx replied.

"Oh. Well, anyway, I'm kinda scared of these zombies, what if I die? Who'll tell Mummy and Daddy that I-?"

 _Whooo!_

"What was _that_?!"

"An owl."

"Oh. Well, as I was saying, who'll get all my money? I guess I'll give it to Mummy and Daddy, but you can-"

 _Snap!_

"What was that?!"

"A herd of zombies coming to attack us and eat our brains."

"Eeeek!"

Hazel jumped back, and clutched Jinx for safety.

Jinx burst out laughing. "I stepped on another twig," she said.

Hazel grew hot with embarrassment.

"Don't _do_ that!" she demanded, giving Jinx a shove.

"It was a _joke_!" Jinx replied, giving Hazel a shove as well.

"This is _serious_!"

"Only because you keep _over-reacting_!"

Hazel sighed. "Whatever. But either way, this is a zombie apocalypse, so we have to be seri-ahh!"

Jinx had given her cousin a shove in the back, however, Hazel hadn't been expecting it, so she had fallen on the floor.

This shove hadn't been intended as anything mean, it was just a tease, but it turned out to be far from harmless.

As soon as Hazel hit the ground, she was ambushed by three zombies.

Jinx jumped into action, and fought the zombies off her little cousin, but she was too late.

Hazel lay still on the pavement, eyes closed, not moving.

"Hazel? Hazel please wake up!" Jinx shook her by the shoulders. "Hazel, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! Please wake up!"

Suddenly, Hazel's eyes shot open, but they were red!

"Bra-a-a-a-ains!"

"No!"

Jinx scrambled to her feet, and ran. She hid behind the nearest wall, and waited.

Zombie-Hazel wasn't the smartest, but soon she followed Jinx, and as soon as she was there, Jinx clasped her hands together in a fist, and smacked her on the head.

Once again, Hazel lay unmoving on the ground.

Jinx just stood for a while, watching her, certain she was dead.

But suddenly, Hazel reached out and grabbed Jinx's foot.

Jinx screamed, kicked her way free, and ran for it.

As she looked back, and saw the scene she was running away from, she whispered something to herself.

"What have I done?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Walter and Axel said nothing as they searched the theatre for weapons. Partly so that the zombies didn't find them, but mostly because they had nothing to talk about. They didn't have a lot in common.

Searching for weapons was far from easy. I mean, it was a _theatre_ , there wasn't much there that was exactly deadly. Walter and Axel came up with nothing, until Axel had an idea to look in the sports part of the prop closet. There were bats, racquets and balls of all kinds.

Walter picked up a foil used for fencing, and grinned. "I remember when Gonzo used this thing to fence against a crab."

"Did he win?" Axel asked.

"Nope."

They went back to searching through the boxes, when Axel uncovered something, and leapt back in surprise.

"Crazy Harry's explosives! Oh, boy."

"Why don't we use them?" Walter asked.

Axel gave him a look. "Do you know the first thing about explosives? Because I don't, and I don't fancy trying my luck and getting blown apart."

So they left the explosives aside.

They were quiet for a while, having run out of things to talk about. But after a bit, Walter stopped what he was doing, suddenly.

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"Can you hear something?" Walter said.

Axel strained his ears. "Yeah, yeah I can."

It sounded like distant voices, and suddenly, there was a girl's scream.

Axel abruptly dropped everything he was holding, and rushed out of the theatre.

"Don't worry, Jas, I'm coming!"

Walter stared at him as he disappeared into the distance.

"Wait, Axel, what are you-"

"You stay there!" Axel called back. "I have to save my sister!"

~::~

Jasmine and Robin were surrounded by at least five zombies. They had given up on rescue, when out of the distance, came Axel, wielding a baseball bat.

The zombies didn't stand a chance.

"Are you alright?" Axel asked. "Jas? Robin? They didn't get you, did they?"

"Axie, you saved me!" Jasmine threw her arms around her brother.

Robin was less happy.

"Jasmine, you were supposed to be protecting me! I almost got killed!"

"Hey, I tried my best!" Jasmine defended. "There were too many of them!"

" _I_ could've got us out of that mess!"

"Well why didn't you?"

"My foot! Isn't it obvious?"

"You shouldn't have jumped out the blooming window, then!"

"You're getting away from the point!"

"What _is_ the point?"

"The point is that you can't do anything without the help of your big brother!"

Jinx, who had been watching the scene silently for a few minutes, couldn't keep quiet after hearing this statement.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she cried. "Having an older brother doesn't make you any weaker as a person, so just shut up!"

"Make me!"

As the argument descended into chaos, only one thing would stop them now.

"QUIET!"

It was Walter.

"Walter, I told you to stay in the theatre," Axel said.

"I could hear your arguing all the way from there. What did you expect me to do?"

Jasmine sighed. "Look, Robin…I'm sorry…I guess. I'm not much of a fighter, although I pretend that I am."

"Aw, Jasmine," Jinx said.

"Look, we don't have time for all these arguments," Axel said. "So everyone just – wait, is _everyone_ here?"

Several people nodded.

"Where's…?"

"Hazel?" Jinx said. "She's…one of them now. My fault."

"Jinx!" Walter said. "How did it happen?"

"I didn't mean to! I just…gave her a little push – you know, the friendly teasing kind – and…she got jumped by three zombies."

"Alright," Axel said into the silence that followed. "We've already lost Hazel; we don't want to lose anyone else."

"But this is impossible, Axie!" Jasmine whined. "No-one can get on!"

"You're right. We'll have to rearrange the groups. Jinx, you go with Robin, that'll work. And…Walter and Jasmine, you can watch each other's backs."

"What about you?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll be fine."

"You'll be by yourself."

"I'll be _fine_. We'd better get back to work, good luck guys."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You know," Jinx said. "You haven't said a word, since we've been put in a group together."

"Hm?" Robin said. "Sorry, I was just thinking about…you know."

"Yeah. This zombie apocalypse thing is pretty crazy. Do you know they got my brother?"

"Yeah, I heard about that."

And that was it.

Jinx was a little disappointed at the lack of conversation she was getting from Axel and Jasmine's cousin. Sure, a zombie apocalypse wasn't the best time and place to have a chat, but she hated awkward silences sooo much.

"Are you doing it on purpose?" Jinx asked.

"Doing what on purpose?"

"Not talking, like, _at all_."

"Well…I'm wondering something. What happened with Hazel…was that an accident? Or did you just get fed up of her?"

So that's what he was worried about! _Well_ , Jinx thought, _If that's the only thing, then maybe it isn't so bad._

"Oh, that? That was an accident, I swear. No idea what her parents are going to say to me."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

"So…you're not going to throw me into a bunch of zombies?"

"Listen, Robin, if anything, what happened with Hazel has made me more alert. So I won't let any zombies anywhere near us, trust me, you're in safe hands."

~::~

"Man, there are a lot of dead bodies here," Jasmine said, looking around.

"Jasmine, it's a zombie apocalypse," Walter pointed out.

"Yeah, but still." She stepped over one gingerly, making sure not to touch it with her foot. "There are, what, twenty? Wonder who did all this?"

"All I want to know is if they're on our side, or if they're one of them."

"Yeah, friend or foe? Zombie or – Animal?"

Jasmine was cut off, by seeing the familiar figure in the background.

It was Animal; there was no doubt about it.

"Animal, you defeated all those zombies, all by yourself?" Jasmine asked, as she ran up to him.

"ZOM-BIES!" Animal cried. "KILL ZOM-BIES!"

"Woah, woah. Easy, tiger, I'm not a zombie."

"Not zombie," Animal mumbled to himself.

"You know, he'd be brilliant to have on our side," Walter said, thoughtfully.

"Just what I was thinking," Jasmine replied. "What do you think, Animal? Come with us, and defeat all the zombies for us?"

"YEAH! YEAH! KILL ZOM-BIES!"

So Walter and Jasmine had a new ally. And although, he wasn't the most articulate guy around, they both knew that he was going to come in handy.

~::~

Axel wasn't one to admit he was afraid. He was brave as a lion! Strong as an ox! Insistent on being perfect, taking after his mother.

And yet, being alone in the deserted theatre in the middle of the night was less than enjoyable. There was literally no-one there except him and a load of zombies.

He devised a quick plan, to find what he could that would be of any use (be it weapons, supplies, even some survivors?) and get the heck out of there.

But as he delved into a wooden crate of random stuff, there was a soft scratching sound coming from behind him. As Axel turned, he saw nothing except another crate. But wait! There was the sound again! Coming from inside the crate.

Axel thought quickly. Should he open it? Instinct told him no. I mean, come on, it's a zombie apocalypse, danger could be lurking anywhere. But, was the danger small enough to fit in the crate? It was a very small crate, certainly not large enough for Axel to fit in it himself, so if a zombie did come out of it, it would be small enough for Axel to take care of without difficulty.

Seizing his crowbar, and taking a deep breath, Axel slowly lifted the lid, and…

Well, he couldn't exactly tell what had happened next, because immediately after he had lifted the lid, there was a strange cry, and a mess of white feathers flew into his face.

A crazy bird monster wanting his blood?

Nope.

A frightened chicken.

But after a minute, the chicken realised that Axel wasn't an enemy and wasn't worth attacking, so she calmed down. Axel shot a strange glance towards the chicken, as he removed a white feather from his hair.

"Is…the coast clear, Camilla?"

A little voice came from inside the crate, and it was one Axel recognised.

"Wait, I know that voice," he said, peering inside the crate to see who was there. "Rizzo?"

"Axel?"

"Rizzo, what are you doing in a wooden crate?"

"Oh, gee, I'm making a cake," he said sarcastically. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Axel leaned in, and scooped Rizzo up, lifting him out of the crate.

"Hiding from the zombies, huh?"

Rizzo nodded. "I was just chilling out, doing what I do best-"

"Eating, right?"

"You got it. When Camilla comes run- _flapping_ up to me, clucking urgently about something. Of course, I don't speak chicken, so I have no idea what she's going on about until _he_ comes around the corner."

"He?"

"Gonzo. Well, sort of Gonzo. He's…a zombie. And I don't know how it happened!"

"I don't know either," Axel said. "But we managed to find a couple of survivors, and I think it'd be best if we stuck together."

"What, you mean, go out there?" Rizzo said, looking panic-stricken. "No way! I'd rather get locked in that crate again!"

"So you'd rather stay here in the theatre, where practically _all_ the zombies are? Look, out there, we might find a cure! We might be able to stop all this madness, and turn everyone back to normal!"

Camilla perched on Axel's shoulder and nuzzled against him, making it clear that she agreed with his idea.

Rizzo looked reluctant, but sighed, and replied "Oh, alright."


End file.
